This invention relates generally to methods for marketing pet foods, and more particularly, to an apparatus configured to the manufacture of a pet food customized to the health and nutrition requirements of an individual pet.
Retail pet food manufacturers typically manufacture their pet foods in large quantities and in only a limited number of formulations. Most manufacturers offer, for example, dog food in several flavors, and in a puppy formula, an adult dog formula, and a mature or inactive dog formula. Some manufacturers offer breed-specific or size-specific formulas. In addition, some manufacturers offer more specialized formulas for dogs having specific food allergies or nutrient responsive diseases. Similarly, retail cat food is typically offered in a limited variety of formulas having different flavors or for different stages of development. However, all of the above described food selections are for a totally pre-made product and hence the range of pet food choices is not necessarily compatible with the highly variable preferences and dietary requirements of individual pets. Thus, making a selection to suit a particular pet's dietary needs is sometimes difficult and sub-optimal. For example, an individual pet may have specific dietary requirements because of an existing illness or disease, or because of a genetic predisposition towards a particular disease. Further, the existing variety of pet food choices typically available at, for example, retail outlets, makes it difficult for pet owners to choose the food which most closely meets their own pet's nutrient needs. In addition, once a food is chosen, knowing how to feed the food correctly can be difficult.